


Hide and Seek

by LunarRiver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRiver/pseuds/LunarRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are separated from each other during a game of hide and seek in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! (:

Chapter 1: Hide and Seek

"Please! Please! Please!" Dean screeched, jumping up and down. Sam rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed and got ready to snap at his brother but when he whirled around those big pleading eyes pulled at his heart. TAKE HIM OUTSIDE, YOU IDIOT! A voice scolded in his head. Sam sighed, taking his brothers hand and sneaking out into the darkness of the woods. It was a pretty chilly night, not so cold to need a coat though, a little run would warm them up!   
"Me hide, you seek!" Dean yelled, running off. "Not to far!" Sam yelled after him then closing his eyes, he began to count. After ten he yelled "Ready or not, here I come!" And zipped off though the woods when he heard Deans footsteps and muffled breathing to his left. Wait...those sounded like more than two feet...Sam bolted forward out of the brush to see some men in black pushing Dean into the back of a van.   
Sam ran forward as the van started to drive away, screaming "Stop! Hey, that's my brother! That's my brother!" Nobody stopped, nobody answered his crys, nobody saved Dean that night. Sam tripped over a root in the snow, curled up into a ball and cried.   
Sam, now 18, bolted up into his bed, drenched in a cold sweat. Damn...the nightmare again. He got up and went over to his window, he guessed it was about 6:00am since it was fairly a light blue out. He placed his hand on the glass, looking up at the sky and muttered "Dean, what happened to you?"


	2. Chapter 2: Dean and Sam Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are reunited with one another but unknown to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! (:

Chapter 2: Dean and Sam Together 

Dean sat in class, bored out of his mind. He tapped his black ink pen on the brown desk, thinking how fabulous it would be to get out of here, the teacher wasn't even here yet! He felt someone poking him, he turned to see a young girl smiling seductively at him, batting her brown lashes. He smiled, and winked, then turned back around as she blushed. Ugh, he didn't and never would understand girls.   
Suddenly, a man walked in. The teacher, he supposed. The man nodded to his students. "Greetings, everyone. I'm Castial. You can call me Cas, if you wish. Today, we'll be learning about writing..." That's when Dean tuned him out, glancing down his lean, muscled body. He felt his pants tighten and he sucked in a breath.   
Fuck, his new school was looking good already. 

***

Sam groaned as he ran.   
He was late again! He ran harder, his lungs felt as if they would burst! COME ON, JUST A BIT MORE! He growled in his mind. Suddenly, he hit something, and hit something hard. His head swirled for a moment before he glared up. A young teen was smirking down at him. "Hey, bro, you okay? My bad.I'm Gabriel, Gabe if you wanna live." The teen, Gabriel, said, winking. Sam got to his feet and brushed himself off.   
"It's fine. Sorry, shouldn've watched where I'm going. I'm late for class." He said.   
Gabe cocked a eyebrow, that confident smirl never his lips. "Late for class? Ha! I'm 'late' mist of my life but I make up for it by doing some fun, hey, you wouldn't be interested in me taking you to the dark side, would you?" Gabe said, making his talk about the dark side like Darth Vader.   
Sam laughed, it felt strange a bit to laugh but he guessed it was good for him. WHY NOT? He thought and nodded. Gabe slapped him on the back and grabbed his hand, pulling him where ever they would go.


	3. Cas and Dean Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets to have a little lunch date with Cas

Dean sighed as he walked out of the classroom.   
He walked by the wall, dodging kids and people getting shoved as he walked silently. I WONDER IF CAS NOTICED ME LOOKING AT HIM...DID HE LIKE IT OR DID HE THINK IM STRANGE...UGH, GOTTA REMEMBER TO REFRAIN FROM DOING THAT, AT LEAST FOR SO LONG. He thought as he walked into the cafeteria, got his lunch, sat down at a small table alone and began to eat some mashpotateos. He closed his eyes as he ate the warm food. Hmmm, felt so good to have something besides a brain and a ear to workout.   
"Mind if I join you?"   
He jumped, glaring up into the face of...Cas? Holy shit...Why would he want to...whatever. He nodded and Cas smiled, sitting down with his own tray. He began eating slowly, just looking down at his food for a bit, before looking up at Dean. "I saw you looking at me in class..." He said. OH GOD NO...He blushed. "Uh, yeah, sorry. Your just um...different than the other teachers I've seen I guess." Dean said lamely. Cas nodded, a light smirk on his lips as he began eating again. 

***

Sam and Gabe chatted for a whole period before they snuck back into the cafeteria. "Dude, that was fun, wanna do it again sometime?" Gabe asked. Sam smiled and nodded. HELL YEAH. Gabe and him both got a plate and sat down, checking out the chicks and wondering why a teach was sitting with a student. STRANGE...EH, MAYBE HE HAS SOCIAL ISSUES OR SOMETHING, AS IF NOBODY ELSE DOES. Sam though with a smirk.   
Suddenly, he felt something hot and squishy in his hair. "Ewwww!" He growled glaring at Gabe and pouring some potatoes on his head. Gabe just laughed and scooped a finger in it and licking it off.   
"Yum!" He grinned.   
Sam rolled his eyes, he had made a new friend that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Dean and Sam meet and find out they are long lost brothers!

Dean growled as he turned off his alarm. Yesterday was only Monday, now Tuesday. Ugh, he hated getting up so early. He wondered briefly how Cas got up, groggy? Grumpy? Lunch was good...Cas was talked only a little though, he did seem like the mostly silent type. Dean wondered if he had time for a morning jog...?   
He pulled on his shorts and a shirt and socks, shoes, then set off on the sidewalk at a steady pace. He had music blasting in his ears, Welcome to my life by Simple Plan. He was running at a moderate jog when he crashed, head over heels, and a body, onto the sidewalk. His earphones fell out, his knees got scraped, and he was startled. He noticed the dumb person he had ran over was Sam from school.   
"What the hell are you doing?" He growled.   
Sam glared, getting up as Dean did. "I WAS running until you...you...your Dean, right?"   
"No duh. Why?"   
"If we played hide and seek, who would seek?"   
"Me hide, you seek!" Dean answered, suddenly excited then confused then frustrated and embarrassed. "Why are you asking, you freak?" He asked. "You have the dream to, don't you?" Sam asked. THE dream? The nightmare of him nd his brother...almost every night...he stared at Sam in shock. "Oh my god...Sam!" 

*** 

Sam hugged Dean.   
Dean let him, which was strange for him but understandable. He had found him, finally. "What happened to you?" They both asked at the same time. They laughed and Sam nodded to Dean. "Well, after those men kidnapped me...t-they um...drove me to town and dropped me off at an orphanage so they could get money..." Dean said, a haunted faraway look in his eyes.   
Sam knew his brother was lieing however unpleasant his time was with those men Sam wouldn't judge him but he knew this was hard for him and he had his doubts, why wouldn't he? Sam told him to go get ready for school and they'd meet at breakfast. Dean nodded and left. Sam walked down the almost empty street, looking at his shoes as he did.   
He couldn't even imagine what had truely happened but maybe Dean would say soon.


	5. Dean's Past and Present Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reveals his past after weeks not talking to Sam and has an emotional breakdown, who's there to help? Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gunna be a sweet chapter after you threw the Deans past and breakdown hehe

Dean sighed as he walked into class. Sam was at his side every second... Sure it was great cause he was his brother but, god, he was more protective than Amara. Dean breathed in slow, in, out, in, out, in, out. Amara....those men whorshipped her, they taught him to also and when he didn't she would let onr of the men punish him...  
Cas was looking at him empathic. He smiled, trying to push away his so called childhood. So, he focused on Cas as he taught. 

***

Sam was worried about Dean.   
It had been weeks since Dean seemed happy to talk to him. Had he been to obvious in trying to figure out what those men had done? He just wanted to know....Sam was about to tap his brother's shoulder when the teach caught his eye, shaking his head. Sam narrowed his eyes as the teach walked over to Deans desk and wrapped an arm around him, going both out in the hall.   
"Huh, wonder what that's about." Gabe said. Sam shrugged. He hasn't told Gabe anything about Dean since he found out. He didn't want to jinx anything by saying they were best bros or something. Dean and Cas came back a little while later, Deans eyes glittering with tears. Sam wanted to punch Cas cause he thought he had made his brother cry about something he should be able to trust and tell and not be pressed.   
All through class, Deans head was down, not even checking out the teach.   
All through class, Gabe chatted endlessly about chicks, parties etc. 

***

Dean walked down the street.   
It was maybe midnight, it was finally Saturday night. Dean needed something to keep him distracted and what better way than to get thoughtlessly drunk? He snuck in threw the backdoor and grabbed a couple of beers, going to the top of a roof. He settled down and popped open a beer, taking a swing.   
Then another.   
Then another.   
Then another.   
Soon, he was so drunk and his past almost gone. Well, until he thought he saw a shadow that looked like Amara. He stumbled down the dark rainy street until he passed out near a dumpster.   
"Hey there, sweetheart, you up?"   
Deans eyes fluttered open. C-cas? What was he doing here? And in bed with Dean...Dean jolted upright, only to fall back down on a soft pillow as the room spun. "Ohhhhh, my head..." He whimpered. Cas chuckled. "That's what young boys get for drinking."   
YOUNG BOYS....?  
Suddenly, Amara was in his bed! No, no, no! Dean screamed and covered up, getting as far away as possible, hoping not to get caught, but of course, he did. Amara knew everything. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" She asked sweetly. NOT YET Dean shock his head furiously. PLEASE DONT GET THE WHIP, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLA- CAS? YAY! Dean snuggled up to him and sighed. Cas laughed and ran his fingers threw the boys head.   
"First you scream then you cuddle, I'll never figure you out." Cas said as Dean fell asleep.


	6. Little boys and big bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets hurt, more of his past is relieved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya like!

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"  
"Gabe, dude, I don't know if-"  
"Please! Please! Please!"  
Sam and Dean both stopped, both remembering that night. Sam shivered and glared at Gabe, Dean's eyes were wide with fear as he remembered his past after that. Sam didn't get the big deal with him just being dropped at an orphanage but oh well. They had finally told him that they were brothers and he hadn't shut up. "Come on, you know you both wanna!" Gabe whined. Sam rolled his eyes and slapped his friends back, nodding. "Sure! We'll be there! See ya later!" Sam said, glancing at Dean every now and then. They were walking to school and Gabe had found them.  
"Yay! See ya later!" Gabe said, running up the sidewalk. Sam rolled his eyes and studied Dean carefully, he was coming back. Sam wrapped an arm around him and whispered softly so not to startle him. "Hey there, big guy, you okay?" Dean jumped, ripping himself from his brothers arm. "No! You can't do that again!" He yelled, backing into the street. "Dean, come here." Sam ordered, scared a car would come. Dean put his hands over his ears and cried. "No! Your a liar! You'll just hurt me!" He yelled. Suddenly, a car started coming.  
"Dean, get here now!"  
"No! Your gonna- ahhhh!"  
"Dean!" 

 

Dean opened his eyes to see Mr. Crowley, one of Amara's men. He was smiling. Dean was 8 years old. Dean screamed, ran off his cot and into a corner. He covered his ears with his hands. "Plea-please Mr.Crowley, don't...not again." He whimpered. Mr. Crowley just laughed softly. "Bad little boys need to be punished, Dean. Don't you think you've been bad, stepping on Mistress Amara's pretty dress? It's not nice for filth like you to spoil pretty things. Now, come here, come on, lets get this over with." Mr.Crowley said.  
"I didn't m-mean toooo! I-i promise!"  
"Get here now!"  
"Please no...I'm sorry!"  
"Now!*  
Dean stood, shaking, sweaty, he felt like he would pass out or puke either one. Mr.Crowley never cared, he just loved punishing the child and correcting him. As soon as Dean made it over to the man, he was grabbed and Mr.Crowley pulled out his whip....  
Dean jerked awake from his coma.  
Cas, Sam, Gabe and that girl from class was here. Cas and Sam looked so happy he was awake, he was to, he hated the nightmares. Sam smiled and Dean grinned back, wanting to tell him he's sorry but he felt like Sam ready knew. Cas ordered them out and sat by Deans bed. " I thought I'd lost you..." Cas whispered, sitting by his bed. Dean shook his head as much as possible, and brushed his pinkie arcoss Cas's hand, who took the hint and stroked his hair.  
"Just close your eyes for now, my sweet little boy."  
Coming from Cas, asshole would have been a praise, Dean did as told slowly, reluctant to leave him behind but soon he was asleep.


	7. Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Sam have a sleepover, Dean and Cas have a sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, comment, and don't do this at home! (;

TWO WEEKS LATER

Gabe sighed as he put down the bags of food. "And just why couldn't your brother come?" He asked again. Sam groaned, punching him in the arm. "You just keep rubbing that in, don't ya?" He said, putting down the rest of the bags and closing the door. "Sorry, dude, I'm just...happy that you got him back. I'm a only child so..." Sam smiled. "I get it, bro. So, what should we do first?" He asked. "Prank call?" Gabe suggested. "Hell yeah!" They flopped down on Gabes bed and grabbed the house phone, dialing a number.  
"Hello?" An old man answered. "Hi, is Charlie out?" Sam asked. "Out of where? Who's Charlie?" The old man asked. "Oh my god, Charlie and the chocolate factory is out of the insane asylum!" Gabe burst out laughing, Sam tried to control himself, and the old man laughed too! Which made Sam lose it, he was happy the old man found it funny. "You kids have fun now, don't get yourselves in trouble, okay?"  
"Okay we won't sir! Thanks for being a good sport!"  
"No problem, bye now."  
The end of the line went dead and Sam punched in their next phoney victim. Phoney, get it? " Dean, sit down already! Your going to hurt yourself then I'll have to sit here, listening to you complain all night! " Cas said sternly. Dean pouted, smirked, and sat down at the mans feet, turning to look up at him through his eyelashes. "Oh, come on, Cassy, you know you have it when I complain. Come to think of it, I got a complaint right now." Dean said. Cas rose an eyebrow. "Really? Why am I not surprised? What is it?" He asked. "Well, for starters, your not fucking me yet. Two, your not holding me, so that's a problem, and three, you haven't touched me all day!" Dean pouted, his number three coming out high pitched and whiney. "Really? Not touched you all day? My my, that is a big important complaint. Let me fix that and your sassy bratty attitude." Cas growled lowly. Dean stood and smiled, totally misunderstanding his Dom. He understood though when Cas started pulling him over his lap, which he wanted no part of...again. "No, Cassy, please don't! Not that! You know what I meant!" Dean yelled, protesting weakly as he was locked across the lap of hell with its poker or should he say slapper stick raised high. "Dean, I have had it with the sissy nickname, your attitude, and your disobedience. Those are all you've been and used all week." Cas said. "I know, I'm sorry, Cas! Please don't, I'll be good, I promise!" Dean wailed, struggling. "You've said that before, if it were true you wouldn't be here right now, would you, little boy?" Aw, damn. Not the little boy speech... "No, I wouldn't, just don't!" "Lower your voice." "Your gonna spank me though!" "Yes, I am. For longer if I feel the need and if you do not lower your voice." "Meanie!" SMACK! "What was that?" Dean huffed, hissing at the sting, he pressed his face into the mattress. SMACK SMACK! "I asked a question." Cas growled. So? Don't mean gotta be answered. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! "Ow! Stop!" Dean cried as the sting really began to hurt. "Answer then, please." Dean sighed and muttered. "Called you a meanie..." "Yes, you did. I'm just doing what you wanted and needed. Now, shall we begin?" No! "Fine..." Gabe and Sam curled up together after a long night of prank calling, beer and chips, which all soon enough went down the toilet out of their mouths. What a great night.... Dean laid in bed, in his footie pajamas, a paci in his mouth, a sore red bottom and a mans arm wrapped around him. He felt sore, loved, and so very sleepy all he could do was suck on his paci and snuggle into Cas's side. Besides the horrible spanking, a good night....


	8. Lunch dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Gabe, Cas and Dean have lunch together. Dean tells them about him and Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! (:

Sam sat down by Gabe with his plate, laughing at yet again one of the morons jokes about the sleepover last night. "I swear, dude, you almost shit your pants when you thought I was the cops!" He laughed. Sam rolled his eyes then saw Dean with....someone else and yelled them over. Anything better than hearing about his little panic attack cause he thought Gabe was the po po. Dean and-holy shit- Cas, the friggin teach!, sat down with their plates. Dean kinda looked uncomfortable, he kept squirming. "What's wrong? Why's he here?" Sam asked.  
"Because.... Well...b-because..." Dean stuttered but then he but his lip, his eyes going wide and staring pleadingly? at Cas. "We are in a relationship!" Dean said through gritted teeth. Sam and Gabe gaped at them. Wtf??? 

***

Dean watched the other boys reaction to his confession, sighing in relief when Cas moved his pinching knee grip. He hated that he could be forced to squeal just cause his knees grabbed and um...pinched.... He sighed and waved a hand in front of Sam's face. Nothing. "Let's let them absorb this new information and go outside for lunch, its such a good day to." Cas said, grabbing Dean his wrist and dragging him out of his chair.  
"My plate!"  
"You won't need it."  
"Uh, yes I will! Plates have food on them!"  
"You can eat later...well something else might be hard for you to swallow so let's see if you can eat that first, kay, baby boy?" Cas said, sending Dean into little space with his words. Meanie...

***

Sam blinked and looked at Gabe then smiled as he saw the dude was still in shock. Time for some pay back. Sam got his cold ice water and dribbled some down Gabe's head, then splashed the rest fast on his pants and ran like hell. "Ahh! Cold! SAM! Get the fuck back here!" Gabe roared, chasing after him. Sam laughed and ran faster, out if the lunchroom as a really pissed off Gabe charged after him.


	9. The Busted Up Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe, Sam and Dean throw a party with some girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun, boys! Run though when the Cas comes! Mainly, Dean should run but you never know...how is everyone likeing this so far?

"Just come, man! Your boy- oh, I mean man friend, won't mind! Invite him to!" Gabe said happily. Sam sighed, he told the blabbermouth to shut it about Cas to Dean but as soon as his Dean Embarrassment Radar went BEEP BEEP he was on Deans back right away. They were having a party because they got nothing better to do, so now Gabe won't shut his trap. Sam knows Dean would love to spend another night with Cas, well...wouldn't he?   
Sam guessed not right now once everyone came and Gabe got a few beers down Deans throat and a pretty girl beside him. Sam guessed that Dean forgot all about Cas for a few minutes while he had his tounge down the chicks throat and hands running all over. Sam stayed sober, for once and for Deans sorry ass, in case the Dean Patrol of One came. Which, for course, an hour later, he did. Sam ran threw the crowd and over to Dean, pulling him off the girl and unlocking, amazingly, their mouths. "Dude, we gotta, no!, YOU gotta go! Cas is here!" Sam said.   
Dean didn't look like he caught the message so Sam took his head and turned to fast to peek at Cas then his behind his body. "You gotta go!" Sam said again. "Aw, w-why? Cas can have f-fun (hec) to!" Dean slurred. SHIT! HES TOTALLY ZONED OUT! GABE, I'LL KILL YOU! Sam thought as he grabbed Dean's arm and got him at least out of the building before Dean puked, thankfully on the ground. Sam kneeled beside his brother, rubbing small circles in his back for support, looking at the sky as his brother puked up his guts. "Its okay, big guy." 

***

Sam took Dean back to his room, flipping on the light and about had a fucking heart attack when he saw Cas sitting on the bed. "Is he okay? Where has he been? I looked all over for this little brat at the damn party!" Cas said, taking Dean from Sam."Hehe, Cassy cussed! (Hec) he in trouble! " Dean slurred. Sam snickered at 'Cassy" and shut up when Cas glared his way. Once the drunken 'brat' as Cas called him, was in bed and asleep, a bucket by his side of the bed, Cas came over to Sam. "Thank you for making sure he's safe, I know you had to stay sober this whole time cause I smell no beer on your breath. I'm guessing the whole party was Gabriel's idea." Cas said. Sam nodded. "Most of the stuff I get in trouble for is Gabe's idea, however fun they may be, so not worth it in the end." He said with a smile. Cas offered him a cold water and the two sat down. "Maybe he just needs a firm hand..." Cas said, glancing at him.   
"Maybe" Sam said, not catching on.   
"Have you ever heard of a Daddy Dom?" Cas asked. Sam nodded. "Well..." Cas said, trailing off. OH, I SEE. HEHE, THIS IS GONNA BE FUN, AND KEEP ME THE HELL OUT OF SO MUCH TROUBLE! GABE, YOU'LL BE WALKING THE STRAIGHT LINE FROM NOW ON, IT'LL HELP WITH YOUR GRADES AS WELL.


	10. Corner Time little boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what this one is about? Hey! How'd you know?! Hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grrrr corner time, an enemy to brats everywhere! Besides a panking...

After Dean was sober and his hangover was gone, he was really really really REALLY wishing he hasn't gone to that dumb party. He had a very sore bottom, in his pajamas, and in the corner while Cas watched his favorite show. Which in Deans case was SO NOT FAIR...but he guessed he deserved it, even if it was the newest episode of Stars Wars. He heard something really cool and tried to peek a glance but that just got him five hard swats and his nose pushed farther into the corner. 

 

"I told you, little boy, your face stays in that corner. I'm so disappointed in you, Dean...do you realize what could have happened if I weren't here or if Sam stayed sober to watch you? You could've been hurt or worse. Do you understand?" Cas scolded. That broke him, broke all his discomfort, all his thoughts about the show and tears began to well up. "Yes sir...I'm s-sorrtyyy!" He said, crying hard now. His Cas was disappointed in him, worse: Cas was going to give him a surprise the night of the party but oh wait, Dean never came back to Cas! He was at the damn party. 

 

Arms wrapped themselves around his waist, a kiss was left on his neck and Cas's soft loving voice whispered in his ear. "All is forgiven, baby boy, just promise you won't do anything so reckless again?" 

 

"Promise!" 

 

"Pinkie swear?" 

 

Dean smiled and reached his arm back, giving his lover a pinkie swear. He felt Cas smile against his neck and he was pulled into bed. "Here, hon...what I was going to give you." Cas said, bringing out ice cream and the NEWEST episode of yep you guessed it, Star Wars! Dean hugged Cas, kissing his cheek as the watched the movie and ate ice cream until Dean almost got a brain freeze (Cas could have ate a LOT more) and they ate it until it was a certain brats bedtime. 

 

Dean snuggled into the warm darkness of his Cas and closed his eyes. Safe, warm, and loved, as all brats (little girls or little boys) should be.


	11. Your Gonna Be My What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe gets a big surprise when he gets home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you all like it?

Sam texted him again for the fourth time that night. Where are you? Guess what he got in return? Nothing. No call. No text. Dammit, where was he? Was he hurt? Why the hell wasn't Sam there to be in on whatever that moron was doing now? Sam decided to go ask a Brat Master, Cas. He knocked on the door and soon Cas was peeking through, smiling, then came out with something crickling behind him. "Um, Cas, I think you have your own little surprise." Sam said as he plucked off a drawing from Cas's back. It was of Dean and Cas hugging. Sam smiled. Cas looked so uncomfortable with a pink hat on! The real Cas cleared his throat and took the picture then once he gained his nerve back he looked Sam dead in the eye. "What is it? Don't tell me some girl has kidnapped Gabriel, though he'd see it as something different." Cas asked, musing.  
"I can't find him. I've texted him, called him but nothing!"  
Cas laughed. "Sounds like he's playing a very dangerous game....Hide and Seek!"  
Sam swallowed angerily. Oh HELL no! 

 

***

Sam looked at all the places he thought the prodigal son would be but he didn't find him until he passed a graveyard and heard laughing. "Look! I can fllllyyyy!" Gabe! Sam ran into the graveyard to see Gabe standing on the largest tombstone of a angel he'd ever seen! "What the hell are you doing!" Sam yelled. Gabe smiled down at him. "I'm gonna fly, man! Watch!" Gabe said. Sam turned to the other kids from school and grabbed one by the shirt, jerking him up face to face. "What the hell were you all doing?" He growled. "Man, chill! It all gooodd. See?" The moron said, holding up some cigarette. Sam smelled it and gasped, dropping the kid and the weed. "Gabriel, stay right there!" He ordered. "Why, man? Ohhh, you wanna fly to! Come on up!"  
Sam did then Sam and Gabe came right back down then went to a special place where Sam had waited for hours and Gabe was over his knee, seeing the floor *** "Your gonna be my what?!" "You heard me." "What the fuck is wrong with you? That's not...how can....what..." Sam grabbed Gabe's hand and pulled him into a hug. "Shhh, its okay." Gabe just sighed and closed his eyes. .


	12. Teddy Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe have a small catch in their relationship
> 
> Dean gets a F on his report card, uh oh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it!

Sam sighed as Gabe poked him in the leg again. Three times was getting slightly on his nerves, he glanced down at his friend and smirked. "You wanted something so bad that your distracting me from my reading? What is it?" Sam asked amused. Gabe smiled guiltily but without shame as he exclaimed, "I wanna teddy bear!" 

***

Dean glared at his paper as he walked home. Ugh, his bottom was going to be on the line for this...well, maybe not. What if he could make something special for Cas and he won't get in trouble? Yeah! Dean ran home and started to cook when Cas came in, mad. Uh oh. Did he already find out about the F on Deans report card. 

Cas came into the kitchen and saw Dean in a apron and just stared, wide eyed, then burst out laughing. "You do realize that's for girls, do you not?" Cas said. Dean pouted and replied. "Yes! I was making dinner." Cas just smirked and came around the counter, wrapping his arms around him, pulling his little boy in close. "It looks pretty. What were you trying to make me? You've made a mess." Cas said. Dean rolled his eyes and glanced at him over his shoulder. "Well, I has just started so don't judge, I can't help it if my cooking sucks at the beginning." He said. 

Cas smiled, stepping away. "I know...you know what? You cook. This ought to be interesting. Have fun, little chef." He said, walking into the living room. Dean glared after him, wanting to prove he could cook, stuck the report card in his pocket and got to work. 

 

***

Sam gave Gabe a black teddy bear but it was thrown to the ground. Gabe was in extreme brat mode and Sam was on his last string. "Gabriel, you wanted a teddy bear, I bring you to a store, and your throwing a fit. What's wrong with these teddies?" He asked. Gabe peeked shyly up at him and hugged him. "I want you to be my teddy!" He declared. Sam smiled, blushing and rubbed his back, grabbing the black teddy off the floor and paying for it then taking him home. 

Sam put the teddy in Gabe's arms as he sat in the backseat and said. "That's for when I'm not around." Gabe smiled, happily hugging his teddy and fell asleep. 

***

Dean put the pasta in front of Cas and steeped by the chair, waiting for his reaction. "You did well but I think you need to tell me something, don't you?" Cas said. Dean glowed with pride at his praise but then remembered the report card and sighed. Now was as good of a time than any. He pulled it out and shoved it out to Cas, closing his eyes. 

"An F in math, hmm?" 

Dean nodded. 

"Sit down, get your homework out, and I'll help. You should have asked for help if you were doing this bad." Cas said. Dean did as he was told and leaned against Cas's side. He knew that he loved him and that he was the best person for him. He loved his Cas and his Sammy, even if they played Hide and Seek again. Dean knew he was finally able to get over Amara and everything that happened, as long as he had them.


End file.
